Пасхалки и отсылки PAYDAY 2
В''' PAYDAY 2', как и в большинстве других игр, существуют "пасхальные яйца" - отсылки к другим играм и не только. Portal - Portal 2 Пасхалка найдена на элементах масок - логотип Aperture Science, человек, выбирающийся из портала куб-компаньон и тортик! Элементы4 06.gif Элементы6 02.gif EbS98kgaGlE_07.gif pd.jpg Серия DOOM Пасхалка найдена на текстуре телефона. thumb|250px|Телефон из Safe HouseСуть такова - в серии DOOM был чит-код idKFa, который предоставлял игроку все оружие в игре. . Team Evil Core - =T$ECore На стене в миссии Safe House найдена надпись T$E Core. T$ECore - команда тестеров PAYDAY: The Heist и PAYDAY 2.thumb|250px|Граффити . Apple В миссии "Four stores", в магазине электроники, найдена отсылка к продукции Apple - только значок не в виде яблока, а в виде груши. thumb|250px|Four Stores . Lamborghini В ограблении Mallcrasher в одном из бутиков стоит автомобиль марки "Falcogini", внешне похожий на Lamborghini Gallardo. thumb|250px . PAYDAY: The Heist *Пасхалка, которая идет непосредственно к предыдущей части серии - в газете, найденной в ограблении Jewelry store, идет новость об открытии снова банка из First World Bank первой части игры. thumb *В кабинете менеджера банка Harvest Trustee(Bank Heist) на столе выписан чек на неопределенную сумму от First World Bank. thumb|FWB 'Team Fortress 2' thumb|The TF2 Пасхалка такова, что один из элементов для масок содержит название "The TF2" и иконку игры. Это является отсылкой к игре Team Fortress 2. Mobil В ограблении Framing Frame(первый день) на картине у парня на футболке написано '''Bobil' - отсылка к автомобильному маслу Mobil. thumb|Пасхалка Mobil Разное *В игре упоминается компания White Mesa, название которой является отсылкой к Half-Life (Black Mesa). *Маска "The Shogun" является прообразом тех масок, которые носили самураи во времена Сёгуната. *Маска "The Pout", возможно, является отсылкой к фильму "Хеллбой". *Маска "Mr. Sackcloth", возможно, является отсылкой к злодею из комиксов по Batman, а также по игре Batman: Arkham Asylum, по прозвищу "Scarecrow" (Пугало). *Маска "Hockey Mask" ''отсылается к фильму "Схватка". *Маска "''Oni" является прообразом человекоподбынх демонов из японской мифологии. Также, некоторые войны разных кланов носили эти маски для устрашения врагов. *Маска "The Grin" отсылается к компании "Grin". *Маска "Dillinger Death Mask" ''- это Посмертная маска известного грабителя прошлого века Диллинджера Джона. *Маска Anonymous является отсылкой к фильму "V" for Vendetta, где была та самая маска, но на ней была радостная улыбка. Позже, маска стала настоящим движением против коррупции. *Маска ''"Greek Tragedy" отсылется к древнейшей из форм трагедий - Древнегреческой. *Маска "Calaca" ''отсылается к кукле Калаха в Мексиканской культуре. *Маска ''"Shrunken Head" ''является отсылкой к Тсантсе - высушенной голове. *Маска "''Cthulhu" отсылается к мифическому существу Ктулху - божеству из пантеона мифов Ктулху, написанных писателем-фантастом Говардом Лавкрафтом. *Маска "Unknown" является отслыкой к персонажу по имени Тоби, что из аниме "Naruto". Там он носил такую-же маску. *Маска "Hog" является отсылкой к игре Hotline Miami. *Маска "The Jaw" является отсылкой к старому м/с "He-man". Злодей Trap Jaw носил такую. *Маска "Outlander" является отсылкой к рассказу Харлана Эллисона, под названием "I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream", опубликованный в марте 1967. Маска представляет окончание AM и превращением его в gelatious blob creature. Он хочет кричать от ужаса, но не может, т.к. у него отсутсвует рот. Он вынужден на веки оставаться со своми мыслями *Маска "Vampire" основана на образе графа Дракулы из романа Брэма Стокера. *В убежище множество ящиков для вещей, на них висят записки, на котрых присутствует QR-код. Если его считать, то там будет написано: I LOVE SECRETS. *Достижение "No one Cared who I was.. Until I put on the mask" отсылается к мему о Бейне с Бетменом. Ещё, это отсылается к продюсеру Overkill - Альмиру, а точнее, к его Steam аватарке. *Достижение "Fish A.I." - это шутка о Infinity Ward, о их новый игре Call of Duty: Ghosts, ''где они выставили A.I. рыб большим достижением. *Достижение "Lord of War" отсылается к фильму с таким-же названием. *Достижение "King of the Hill" отсылается к уникальным геймплейным видео, которые демонстрируют другие игры. *Достижения "You Shall not Pass!" - это отсылка к фразе Гендальфа в к/ф "Властелин Колец". *Достижение "Man of Iron" отсылается к ''Железному Человеку. Культовому персонажу миру комиксов Marvel. *Достижение "Smooth Criminal" отсылается к песне Майкла Джексона. Одна из песен имеет похожее название. *В миссии "Rats" игроки варят метамфетамин, но не белый, а синий, что является отсылкой к сериалу "Breaking Bad" где главные герои Джесси и мистер Вайт варят синий "мет". Категория:Разное PAYDAY 2 Категория:PAYDAY 2 Категория:Разное